Talk:Druella/@comment-37731459-20190620125337
Thanks to Sabbath Grimoire, I think I can now reasonably speculate about Druella's current "availability status": unwillingly single w/lesbian brainwashed. The first time I read-up on Druella, the image of her red eyed jewellery struck me as identical to Apophis, and thanks to FAQ's we learn that many Lilim have additional varying traits (such as scales and feathers and so forth) that may reflect their "possession of all monster mana types within their being", and may suggest anatomically that each Lilim may have an affinity with a particular species. I believe Druella's affinity is to alike an Apophis, which explains her "training" within the Extremist Faction, a form of envenomation of every Monster Girl and Incubus ever made, and just like an Apophis there's probably someone equivalent to a Pharaoh (maybe a Demon or a Devil?) that is her "conquered ruler" turned personal lesbian brainwashed? However, since she does have a Dark Insignia alike a Fiend's Contract Crest located on her womb area, suggests that since it doesn't identically match the design but is relative to function similarly, likely won't activate until such a time as a suitable lover reciprocates the awareness of "you're my wife, I'm your husband" which is a hugely neat way of testing potential lovers! Now since there's no record so far that I'm aware of, in which her Crest has activated (unless that's hidden somewhere regarding "YOU"?) then more than likely she's still hunting for someone, sort of. You see, the kink is, there technically has to already be a someone already in mind, be it a one-sided affair, I think, for such a Dark Insignia as the Fiend's Contract Crest to even be attachable to the wearer. That's a scary thought: a very hungry Lilim who isn't able to woo a specific lover into giving her his everything...except that maybe for one very specific kind of an Incubus: her Father, the Hero Husband. It's not uncommon for a Succubus Child to fall in love with her Father should he have sex with her, or she simply fed on too much of the produced essences during regular Mother/Father sex, for which exceptionally in this case Lilith and Hero are simply the strongest fuckers in existence, no understating that! However, unlike a typical household should such an incestual three-way occur, at Royal Makai it can't, the Overlord simply can't share the throne with any of her daughters lest that trigger a literal "Fucking War" as monsters would be utterly confused by the perceptual wills of Lilith and Druella vying for the souls of all monster kind. Thus despite her desire for the Hero, his heart belongs to Lilith and her vision of the future... …and that's the punchline: The Extremist Faction is all about fulfilling that future, but at a faster and more rapist pace. Druella, who's instinct is part Apophis, conquered the Extremist Faction, and is trying to impress daddy for all his love! That's why she's so "fucking hungry" all the damn time, she ultimately wants the Hero Husband, and is substituting with every other being in existence until she can, building the world for that day as a ruler in the shadows. But hey, that's just a theory, A MONSTER GIRL THEORY...